hanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Film
The film adaptation of the story was live action and produced in 2006, 3 years after the anime ended, and 11 years after the manga concluded. It simplifies and changes many aspects of the story. It is called Ghosts and a Tunnel of Secrets. The film was directed by Nobuo Mizuta and created by Shochiku. Differences There are some key things changed in the movie: *Ichiro threatens to kill a cat instead of his grandfather so his mom will buy him a television set. *Ichiro, his sister and mother are all relatively good looking and thin instead of fat and ugly. His sister has glasses. *Souta does not wear glasses and is fat. *Yuu is visible to the driver, and causes his accident. In the real story, the driver was unimpeded and Ichiro road out in front of him unpredictably, and ghosts were rarely visible. *Souta sees Ichiro's accident. Ichiro was alone in the anime when he was injured, and neighbours found him, then his mom. *It is Yuu who pulls Ichiro back to life, instead of Yuki and his grandmother in the anime. *The ghosts can physically touch Ichiro *Chiro is not included, Yoshikawa adopts Jiro (though hadn't named him) directly *Souta only tells Ichiro about the marriage interview between his mom and kei's dad, and Ichiro gossips to everyone. In the anime, Souta is happily telling everyone, or at least speaking to Ichiro about it loud, and Ichiro doesn't gossip. *Souta's mom makes different food for Kei other than the pork cutlets she said she liked during the marriage interview. In the anime, she made the pork cutlets for her every day. *Souta comes clean to his mom about Kei refusing the food and Ichiro being the one to eat it right away when she is in the process of making the second lunch. In the anime, he never works up the courage to tell her, and she possibly overheard it during a track and field picnic (which Ichiro was very fat and slow in). *Souta is convinced by his dad possessing Ichiro to accept Kei's dad, but in the anime, Souta decides this on his own after realizing Kei didn't hate his mom and wanted to be her sister. *Souta shows what's on the card (father) before asking Kei's dadto come along. In the anime, he grabs him first and her dad sees what is written on the card afterward. *Ichiro's father is a cab driver who used to be a fisherman with Souta's dad. In the anime, Ichiro's father is a carpenter. *Souta's dad dies via drowning because of a leg injury when the boat he was in with 1ro's father capsized, so Miyoto may blame him. The anime doesn't reveal how Souta's dad died. Cast The film stars: *Kenta Suga as Ichiro Hanada *Ryoko Shinohara as ? *Masahiko Nishimura as ? *Kazuki Kitamura as ? Galleries Here are some of the notable characters included: Adapted characters Hanada family Live1ro.jpg|Ichiro with hair LiveBald.jpg|Ichiro with his hair gone LiveJiro.jpg|Jiro LiveDad.jpg|Dad LiveDaiTake.jpg|The end of his fishing career with Take, Souta's dad LiveGranpa.jpg|Granpa LiveMom.jpg|Mother LiveSister.jpg|Sister LiveTakuko.jpg|She doesn't have her sea legs Others LiveKei.jpg|Kei LiveKeiDad.jpg|Kei's dad LifeSouta.jpg|Souta LiveSoutaDad.jpg|Souta's dad "Take" LiveSoutaMom.jpg|Souta's mom LiveYoshikawa.jpg|Yoshikawa Original characters Neighbours AoiChan.jpg|Aoi, a friend of Kei's on the street with her mom Maekawa.jpg|Maekawa, a neighborhood lady who is part of the group observing the accident Nakamatsu.jpg|Nakamatsu is a fisherman named repeatedly. He used to work with Ichiro and Souta's dads when they were fishermen too in the past. NakamatsuPlus.jpg|He and other unnamed fishermen hold a grudge over Take's death Tomomi.jpg|Tomomi was a friend of Ichiro's mom in the 90s Katori family KatoriSeiko.jpg|Seiko, an original character for the film. An aging girl in a tunnel. She reveals her name to Ichiro. It is unknown whether she took her mother or father's surname. Senkou.jpg|Ichiro mocks Seiko's name. Kumi.jpg|Kumi is the name of Seiko's mother. Her surname may not be Katori though since Seiko's parents appear to be unwed. Yu.jpg|The family nicknames Yuu-chan. Yuurei.jpg|Yuu is short for Yuurei Sawai.jpg|Sawai is the name of a lawyer who introduces himself to Ichiro, claiming to be his father. He accuses Dai of being a murderer. SawaiOctopus.jpg|Octopus like to attach themselves to his face. Katoris.jpg|It is implied by Kumi, Seiko's mother, that Sawai is her father. External link *Anime News Network Category:Media